


The Path That Leads to You

by Lightsoul33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, DaiSuga Week, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Wedding Rings, past/future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: Suga and Daichi bump into each other while playing the "White Line Game" (where you have to stay on the solid white line when walking down the street). They soon become friends, but Daichi quickly learns that his feelings are more than friendship.





	The Path That Leads to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> This story is based on the manga "Life Senjou no Bokura". It's super adorable and I recommend checking it out. When I learned that this week was Daisuga week I hurried to upload this.
> 
> As Alway Enjoy!!!

The frigid air rustled Suga’s hair as he looked down at the sharp crags of ice below him. Cautiously he continued moving one foot in front of the other down the swaying rope. He tried to steady his breathing. His chest was filled with butterflies that stemmed from both nerves and excitement. He softly whispered to himself, “If Sugawara Koushi can safely cross this icy divide then not only will he be the first person ever to do so, but he will gain international fame and superstardom. And the crowd goes wild,” Suga imitated the cheers of a crowd. 

Meanwhile, his imagination melted away to be replaced by the autumn breeze as a group of middle schooler rushed past him. One of them called back over their shoulder, “Look, there's Suga again playing that stupid game.”

One of the other boys chuckled, “We should push him off the line and see what happens to him.”

The group laughed as Suga glanced down at the solid white line on the street that divided the pedestrians and vehicles. He smiled, “I would like to see you guys come and try to push me off my rope. Too bad you would first have to scale to the top of the most dangerous mountain in order to do so.”

The middle schoolers stared at him before the main boy rolled his eyes, “That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard, Suga.”

The rest of the middle schooler chuckled before they ran off leaving Suga to dive back into his imagination once more. 

His cheeks had a pink tint from the effort of staying balanced and the cold mountain air. He was almost at the end of his adventure for the day when he came face to face with another boy. Balancing on one leg Suga called, “Move out of the way.”

The other boy’s eyes widened as looked around himself, “Why do I have to move?”

“I'm kind of in the middle of something.”

“Yeah, well so am I.”

Suga’s face instantly lit up, “Really? What's it for you?”

“I'm trying to cross the top of a volcano, but my rope keeps fraying due to the heat and the volcanic acids. I'm running out of time.”

Suga nodded as he squatted down on the line, “That’s pretty serious.”

“What about you?”

“Oh me? I'm walking between two of the tallest mountains, but I can't stop shaking there are a million icy sabers waiting in the valley below to impale me.”

The brunette smiled, “That sounds treacherous.”

Suga looked up, “So what do we do now, Neither of us can leave the line, but both of our lines are connected?” 

“Here I have an idea,” the boy held out his hand. Suga climbed to his feet as the boy instructed, “Put your one leg between mine.”

“Huh?”

“We’re both going to stay on the line. We're just going to trade places.” Suga tightened his grip on the other boy’s hands as they pressed their bodies together. The minute felt like years as they switched positions. The world around them faded away and the painted street line turned into a braided rope. Suga’s eyes widened as he felt a cold sweat slid down his back. The other boy tightened his hold on Suga, “You’ll be ok. I won’t let you fall.” Suga’s eyes locked onto the boy’s in wonder. Sensing the question burning in Suga’s head the boy answered, “Daichi. My name’s Daichi.”

“Suga.”

“Suga, I promise that we can do this. We have to! You still have an adventure to finish, right?”

A smile crossed Suga’s face as he let the winter air blow his hair. As they stood holding each other their worlds collided making the snowy mountain valley fill with lava. Both of Suga’s feet were between Daichi’s as one of Daichi’s hands fell to Suga’s hip. Daichi licked his dry, cracked lips, “Use your one foot to step to my other side. Don’t worry I won’t let you fall.” Suga followed Daichi’s command, and soon they were on the right side of the line. 

They stood back to back for a moment basking in their success. Their worlds slowly extracted from each other as Suga burst into laughter, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Daichi. Best of luck!” With those words Suga raced down the line and around the corner. Daichi’s cheeks were pink and he continued to follow his own path. He decided that following this new path was definitely a good choice, and he was interested to see where it would lead him.

And thus everyday they would meet in the same place and together they would help each other get to the other side of the line. When both of them had time the middle school brats would find them sitting back to back on the line sharing stories from school or trading information about themselves. Daichi could confidently say that he was an expert on Sugawara Koushi and his many adventures. However, the more Daichi learned about Suga the more he started notice strange things like: Suga’s slender neck, how the faintest of dimples appeared when he smiled wide, and the way Suga’s eyes lit up when he discussed his latest idea. Daichi quickly realized he was in trouble—serious trouble. 

Daichi stood at the gate of his school looking at the two pedestrian lines. One of these would lead him to Suga and the other would take him home the long way. He couldn’t imagine what he would do if Suga started to hate him because he learned that Daichi saw him in a strange light. He couldn’t handle it. Taking a deep breath Daichi turned and headed down the line that wouldn’t lead him to Suga. This is for the best. 

The next morning, Daichi’s tired feet subconsciously headed down his normal path to school. Sitting on the line he spotting Suga hugging his knees with his head down. Instantly Daichi’s heart jumped into his throat as he raced over to the boy on the street, “Suga!”

Suga looked up and frowned, “Daichi, why are you coming from that direction?”

“Huh?”

“Why are you coming from that direction? Your school is that way,” Suga pointed in the opposite direction.

“Wait,” Daichi squatted, “Were you out here all night?”

“I’ve been here since yesterday after school. I thought you stayed after for something. I didn’t want to leave because,” Suga lowered his voice, “because who would’ve help you cross if I wasn’t here. I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

Daichi searched Suga’s face, “Suga.” Daichi stood and turned away raking his fingers through his hair.

Suga stood, “Where were you? I was so worried.” Daichi felt like he was going to throw up. The world around him was spinning. “Daichi,” Suga cried. Daichi exhaled a shaky breath as he felt a cold hand grab the end of his open school uniform. The gentle thud of Suga’s head on his back caused Daichi’s chest to constrict. “Sorry.” Daichi frown as he tried to understand the meaning behind Suga’s words. Softly Suga continued, “I should’ve known that you would get bored of playing this game with me every day.”

This was a very dangerous game that they were playing Daichi mused. The longer this game continued Daichi was sure that his feelings would grow stronger and he didn’t know if he would be able to control himself. Suga’s palms rested on Daichi’s back, “If you’re done just let us switch positions once more then walk away and don’t look back. Let me get home then I promise I won’t ever step foot on this line again.”

Closing his eyes Daichi turned to find Suga biting his lower lip, but his eyes were dry and determined. Their fingers intertwined as Daichi pulled Suga close once more. The switch was too quick. After doing it for days on end it almost seemed like second nature to them and soon they stood back to back on the line. Suga whispered, “Thanks for the adventure.”

Daichi fulfilled his promise by not looking back as he continued forward and rounded the corner. He stopped when he felt a tear streak down his cheek. The reason he wanted to stop everything was because he didn’t want them to stop talking and because he didn’t want to hurt Suga. He looked down at the line he stood on. This line had changed his life. As if everything was happening in slow motion he turned back on the line and ran back around the corner to find Suga solemnly heading back home.  
“Suga,” Daichi called as he raced in the boy’s direction. Suga turned his eyes wide and full of tears. 

“But I thought—”

“—I know. Sorry.” Throwing caution to the wind Daichi cupped Suga’s face before gently pulling their lips together. He was prepared for anything: Suga’s retaliation, Suga’s disgust, Suga’s fear. However, like always Suga surprised him. Suga’s eyes widened before fluttering closed. Pale hands clenched the back of Daichi’s white undershirt to close the distance between their bodies. Suga stepped off the line as he pulled Daichi deeper in for the kiss. Following Suga’s enthusiasm Daichi’s hands travels from Suga’s cheeks to the back of his neck and his waist. Meanwhile, Suga’s hands raced up Daichi’s body to link behind his neck. The world around them vanished and they stood on the edge of the snowy mountain cap. The ragged rope, river of lava, and other dangers behind them. Daichi pulled back for Suga’s chapped lips returning them to the street and kissed the tears falling from his eyes, “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing,” Suga mumbled.

“I can’t see you as a friend anymore.”

“Well, I hope you don’t do this to all of your friends.”

Daichi’s stomach flipped as Suga started laughing. Overwhelmed Daichi simply pulled Suga into a tight embrace. Suga nuzzled into Daichi’s neck, “You’re going to be late for school.”

Daichi kissed Suga’s neck, “Aren’t you going?”

“I already told my mom I wasn’t going.” Guilt flooded back into Daichi’s chest, but Suga whispered, “It’s a free study day for finals so I’ll be fine.”

“Oh,” He raised an eyebrow, “Want to come over to my place.”

“To do what?”

“Watch some movies or whatever you want.”

Suga nodded and slowly released his hold on Daichi. Daichi’s eyes widened, “You’re off the line.” 

A small smile crossed Suga’s face, “It’s fine for now.”

“Really?”

“Yep, at least until the next adventure.”

“My house is this—” his words were cut off as Suga punched him in the stomach, “Ow!”

Suga glanced off to the side, “That was for walking away earlier.”

“But I came back.”

Suga whispered in Daichi’s ear, “It’s okay I accept your apology.”

“Geez, what am I going to do with you?”

They walked down the street hand in hand until they reached Daichi’s house. Once they walked in Suga ran to the living room and flopped onto the couch. “I’ll find something to watch.”

Daichi smiled as he watched Suga flip through the collection of DVDs for something to watch. “I’ll be right back,” Daichi whispered pecking Suga’s lips. He ran upstairs to the linen closet and grabbed as many blankets and pillows that he could carry. When he returned Suga’s face lit up at all the linens. They quickly built a fort to snuggle in as Suga put in a movie. Suga’s head rested on Daichi’s shoulder with his arms loosely wrapped around the other’s waist. Daichi found himself periodically nuzzling the head of ashen hair and littering sporadic kisses whenever the urge hit him.

The movie showed a wide shot of a rickety bridge over a gushing waterfall. Suga looked up at Daichi, “We should go there on our next adventure.”

“Good thing we found each other I hear it takes two to cross anything near water.”

“You’re stupid, but I still love you,” Suga kissed the underside of Daichi’s jaw.

They stayed snuggling on the couch as the third movie played in the background. Daichi watched as Suga gently snored on his shoulder. Brushing stray hairs out of Suga’s face Daichi thought fondly They say everyone is connected by a red string of fate, but I guess me and you were connected by a white painted line. “I can’t wait to see where our next adventure takes us.”

***

The wind whipped around Suga’s face as he attempted to maintain his balance. He could hear the whirring of the nearby tornado. His destination was within his sight. Currently he was in the middle of trying to find a kidnapped president of a foreign land that was going to be assassinated. However, the president was being lock at the top a tower. In order to get there Suga needed to cross between the two towers. Unfortunately, a tornado was currently heading his way.

Suga squatted down trying to remain on the rope as it swayed once more. Once he was sure his footing was secure he stood up again and continued. He was so close when he was attacked. Suga was jolted back to the present as someone pulled him out of the way of a high schooler on a bicycle. The boy that almost ran him over shouted over his shoulder, “Get out of the road, old man.”

Suga’s face fell when he noticed he wasn’t standing on the line anymore. Sighing he decided to thank the person who had saved him. Daichi saluted him playfully, “Hey.”  
Jumping into his husband’s arms Suga littered Daichi’s face with kisses, “When did you get back from you business trip?”

“A few hours ago. I rushed home to find it empty. Then when I called your work they said that you just left so I figured I would follow the line to you.”

Suga smiled, “Good thing I’m predictable.”

“Good thing,” Daichi smiled into the next kiss. “Let’s get home I’m tired.”

“Ok,” Suga whisper a little disheartened remembering his adventure.

“Hey, don’t worry. It’s not over I saved you before you fell. You’re fine.”

“Then switch with me so we can get home.”

Daichi looked down at their stance and held out his arms for Suga. Like a pair of dancers they shifted into the next position. Once the switch was done they walked down the line side by side. Their wedding rings glinting in the sinking sun as they talked about work and life. Daichi was a successful businessman while Suga uses his boundless imagination to write for film. They were happy, and Daichi knew that in the years to come as long as they kept following this line they would continue to be happy.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me on tumblr here at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
